Testosterone will be administered to hypogonadal men via a self-adhering patch which is changed daily. The adequacy and safety of this method testosterone administration will be assessed. Evaluation parameters include: serum testosterone levels, subject reports (daily to be kept by patient), and regular physical examinations. Patients will use the patches for 12 weeks and are eligible to continue use for an additional 12 months.